Attaquer par surprise
by ilianakate
Summary: Castle est attaquer après avoir désobéit à Beckett...


**Voilà un petit délire que j'ai écrit après avoir lu les OS un peu trop déprimant de Sweetylove30 et de Nono2b sur le forum de Castle. **

**C'est un drame... enfin presque...mais vous verrez en lisant... **

**Et bien évidemment, les personnages de Castle sont la propriété exclusive de Marlow et de ABC, et je ne suis pas payer pou écrire ces petites histoires...  
**

**Bonne lecture...**

**Attaquer par surprise**

J'allais mourir. J'en étais sûr à présent. La douleur irradiait mon corps, me paralysant. Pourtant, puisant dans des ressources dont j'ignorais l'existence, je tentais de rejoindre Kate. Elle serait furieuse lorsqu'elle découvrirait qu'une fois encore je lui avais désobéit et que je l'avais suivi à son insu. Oh oui, elle allait vouloir me tuer, mais quelqu'un d'autre s'en était charger. Je n'avais même pas eu le temps d'apercevoir mon agresseur. Il m'avait attaquer par surprise, traîtreusement. Tapi dans l'ombre, il m'avait guetter, attendant le bon moment pour passer à l'attaque et me terrasser.

Sous le choc de cette agression, j'étais rester allonger sur le sol froid et humide de la ruelle, cherchant à comprendre ce qui m'étais arriver, mais mon cerveau peinait à faire son travail. Finalement, sentant mon corps s'engourdir, mon instinct de survie se manifesta enfin, et je me levais péniblement en gémissant. Une douleur violente, foudroyante me labourait le dos, et j'étais sûr que la plaie devait saigner abondamment. Serrant les dents, j'avançais pas à pas, mettant difficilement un pied devant l'autre.

Titubant comme un ivrogne, je dus m'agripper au mur pour ne pas m'écrouler lorsque mon pied heurta une irrégularité du sol. Et le mouvement m'arracha un long gémissement de douleur. Relevant la tête, je soupirais en constatant que Kate et les gars se trouvaient encore si loin de moi. Jamais je n'y arriverais. J'allais mourir dans cette allée sombre et malodorante sans que personne ne s'en rende compte. Et mon corps ne serait retrouver que dans quelques jours par un clochard qui aurait pris soin avant de me dépouiller de mes vêtements et de mes objets personnels, se réjouissant de l'aubaine, et qui préviendrait anonymement la police.

Kate serait probablement charger de l'enquête, se sentirait coupable de ne pas s'être inquiéter plus tôt, mais une fois mon meurtrier arrêter, elle se remettrait de ma mort, remerciant le ciel de ne plus m'avoir dans les pattes, et reprenant tranquillement le cours de sa vie. A moins que ma mort ne lui fasse prendre conscience de ses véritables sentiments pour moi, et qu'inconsolable, elle finisse par démissionner de la police, et par aller emménager dans ma maison des Hamptons pour pleurer ma disparition. J'aimais beaucoup ce scénario.

D'ailleurs, je me voyais bien rester à ses côtés, comme dans ce roman de Marc Levy, _Et si c'était vrai_… Bon évidemment, dans le bouquin, elle était dans le coma, mais ce n'était qu'un détail… Est-ce que Kate accepterait de vivre une histoire d'amour avec un fantôme? Ouais… c'était pas gagner, déjà que moi vivant, elle ne cessait de me repousser, alors mort… Je soupirais de dépit, et reprenais ma route, remarquant au passage que je ne ressentais plus de douleur.

Et à cette constatation, mon cœur accéléra sa course déjà effrénée. N'avais-je pas entendu dire que lorsque la mort est proche, toute douleur physique disparaît? Paniqué à l'idée de ne pas la revoir une dernière fois, je réunissais mes dernières forces et franchissait la distance qui me séparait de Kate. J'eus l'impression que des kilomètres me séparait d'elle. Merci Einstein et sa théorie de la relativité, je comprenais enfin, à l'aube de ma mort, ce qu'il voulait dire.

« Beckett… » appelais-je faiblement.

Tellement en fait, qu'elle ne m'entendis pas. Elle discutait avec les gars, mettant au point les derniers détails de cette enquête finissante. M'approchant encore de quelques pas, je tentais de nouveau de capter son attention.

« Beckett! » l'appelais-je un brin plus fort.

Cette fois, elle m'entendis et tourna la tête dans ma direction. Son expression passa de l'agacement à la surprise, puis à l'inquiétude, et elle s'approcha vivement de moi.

« Castle? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? » m'interrogea-t-elle de plus en plus inquiète par ma pâleur.

« Je suis désolé, j'aurais du vous obéir et rester dans la voiture » soupirais-je en me laissant aller contre le mur, le souffle court.

« Que s'est-il passer? » me pressa-t-elle, de plus en plus inquiète.

Son inquiétude me réchauffa le cœur, et je me dis que le scénario n°2 prenait la tête de la course.

« Je n'ai rien vu. Il m'est tomber dessus par derrière, je n'ai pas pu me défendre » expliquais-je en grimaçant lorsque mon dos entra en contact avec le mur à l'endroit où se trouvait ma blessure.

« Oh mon Dieu! » s'exclama Kate en pâlissant, comprenant enfin ce qui s'était passer.

« Je suis désolé Beckett, c'est ma faute » murmurais-je en sentant mon regard devenir trouble.

Je me sentais partir, et maintenant que je l'avais rejoint, je me sentais libre de me laisser aller. Fermant les yeux, je me laissais glisser le long du mur, et me retrouvais rapidement à même le sol.

« Castle! » entendis-je Kate s'écrier d'un ton alarmé quelque part au-dessus de ma tête.

« Hummm… » marmonnais-je sans parvenir à ouvrir les yeux.

Je me sentais bien à présent. Plus de douleur, plus de froid. Rien d'autre qu'une étrange béatitude qui me donnait l'impression d'avoir abuser sur le champagne. Je me sentais groggy.

« Castle… Rick… où êtes-vous blesser? » me demanda Kate.

Je sentis ses mains se poser sur moi, et leur chaleur me réchauffa instantanément.

« Le dos… » bafouillais-je en me sentant de plus en plus faible.

Kate me fit me pencher en avant, et je me trouvais presser contre sa poitrine. Si je n'avais pas été aussi mal en point, j'aurais sûrement trouver une remarque à faire pour la mettre mal à l'aise, mais rien ne me vint à l'esprit, si ce n'est qu'elle était très confortable, et qu'il devait être agréable de s'endormir la tête poser dessus, bercé par les battements réguliers de son cœur, même si en ce moment, ceux-ci étaient forts et irréguliers.

Je la sentis chercher ma blessure, ses mains me palpant délicatement le dos, et je frémis sous leur douceur. Soudain, elle arriva à la hauteur de ma blessure, m'arrachant un cri de douleur.

« Je suis désolée Rick, mais je dois voir si c'est grave. Tenez le coup, les gars ont appelés une ambulance » souffla-t-elle près de mon oreille.

Son souffle chaud contre ma peau froide me fit frissonner, mais elle mit ce tremblement sous le coup de la douleur, et se fit encore plus délicate. Soudain, je la sentis se figer, et elle resta parfaitement immobile pendant de longues secondes. C'était aussi moche que ce que j'avais imaginer. J'allais mourir, et elle ne savait pas comment me l'annoncer. Je la sentis s'écarter de moi, et sa chaleur me manqua. Difficilement, j'ouvris les yeux, intrigué par son silence, et ce que je lus sur son visage me stupéfia. Elle semblait partager entre l'agacement et l'envie de me descendre.

« Quoi? » lui demandais-je outré que mon état l'amuse.

« Vous n'êtes vraiment qu'un gros bébé Castle! » déclara-t-elle en roulant des yeux et en se relevant souplement.

« Mais je suis blessé! » m'outrais-je.

« Oh je vous en prie Castle, vous avez été griffer par un chat! » s'impatienta-t-elle en secouant la tête d'exaspération.

« Mais il m'a labourer le dos! » m'indignais-je en me relevant, grimaçant lorsque la douleur revint irradier mon épaule.

« Oh allez Castle, ne me dites pas que dans le feu de l'action, l'une de vos conquêtes ne vous a jamais mis dans un état pire que celui-là! » me lança-t-elle.

A peine les mots avaient-ils franchis ses lèvres qu'elle se mordit la langue et fermait les yeux.

« En fait, si… une femme extraordinaire m'a planter ses ongles dans le dos la nuit dernière, à l'endroit précis où ce chat m'a griffer… » répliquais-je en me penchant vers elle avant de me redresser alors que les sirènes de l'ambulance raisonnaient à l'autre bout de l'allée.

Fier de moi et me sentant revigoré, je m'approchais de l'ambulance, songeant que finalement, ce n'était pas un bon jour pour mourir…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Je vous avait prévenu que c'était du pure délire.. J'en ait quelques autres du même style. Je vous les posterais si celui-ci vous a plu... **

**Alors à vos claviers...**


End file.
